


Depraved

by evelyn_ward



Category: Ben Winston - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Drug Addiction, Homeless Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Past Drug Addiction, Pining Zayn, Rich Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Harry, Zayn-centric
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_ward/pseuds/evelyn_ward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К шестнадцати годам он уже хорошо представляет, что такое секс, и сколько можно получить за одну ночь. Он закидывает в рюкзак немного вещей, свой старый ноутбук и деньги, которые копил на новый велосипед, и, оставив матери на столе записку, уходит. Он перебивается с жильём в притонах и на съёмных квартирах с толпами незнакомых ему людей и, когда кто-то рядом передаёт ему косяк, лживо улыбаясь, он понимает, что выбраться из этого порочного круга самостоятельно у него уже не получится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depraved

Из крана на кухне капает вода, слишком тихо, чтобы быть услышанной сквозь звук кричащего телевизора, но слишком громко для парня, сидящего на полу этой самой кухни, прижимаясь спиной к плите и притягивая колени к груди. Он чувствует спиной жар включенного духового шкафа и трётся об него, представляя что-то только ему одному понятное. Вода продолжает капать всё сильнее, а звук телевизора кажется ещё громче и парень, сам для себя решает, что ему надо больше тепла, поэтому он поворачивается лицом к плите, открывая духовой шкаф и осторожно проводя пальцем по нагретой решётке внутри. Он смотрит, как внизу пляшут газовые огоньки, и улыбается, как маленький ребёнок, после чего осторожно кладёт руку на сетчатую поверхность горелки, чувствуя, как огонь прожигает кожу, оставляя грубые отметины.

— Идиот, что ты опять делаешь, — раздаётся юношеский звонкий голос и парня, сующего руку в горячую духовку, тут же начинают оттаскивать. Он брыкается и пытается оттолкнуть того, кто его тащит по грязному полу кухни, но в том состояние, в котором он находится, все его попытки тщетны, даже несмотря на то, что его спасатель значительно меньше него самого. Эйдену двадцать один, они с Зейном ровесники. Он худой и постоянно полностью сбривает волосы на голове, если кто-то увидит его, возможно, назовёт болезненно костлявым, ростом он совсем не высокий для своего возраста, но это не мешает ему оттянуть парня от плиты. Зейн повторяет почти еле слышное "Мне холодно, отпусти", но юноша, подоспевший вовремя, быстро отключает газ в плите и садится напротив неудачливого поджигателя, хватая его подпаленную руку и разглядывая насколько сильно огонь прожог кожу. Зейну несказанно повезло, что Эйден, заглянул на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда он только прикоснулся к раскалённой поверхности, поэтому кожа не успела сильно обгореть, только немного вздулась и покраснела. Кое-где на ладони виднеются более яркие, красные выжженные круги, оставленные зазорами в духовке, но в остальном это не выглядит ужасно.

— Зейн, ну что же ты с собой делаешь, — парень подскакивает, тут же убегая в другую комнату и возвращаясь с бинтами и мазью против ожогов, и начинает осторожно обрабатывать руку. Это не первый случай, когда его сосед по квартире пытается нанести себе увечья, поэтому Эйден совсем не удивлён тому, что только что произошло. Всегда, когда Зейн под кайфом, он пытается сделать с собой что-нибудь, но видимо у судьбы другие планы и ему несказанно везёт каждый раз, когда обрывается верёвка при попытке повеситься или его сосед успевает открыть дверь в ванную до того момента, когда лезвие окажется слишком глубоко под кожей.

Зейн в отключке, он сидит, откинувшись на стену, к которой его оттащили, его глаза закрыты и только тяжёлое дыхание показывает то, что он ещё живой. Эйден снова успел вовремя. Как только юноша заканчивает обрабатывать руку, он поднимается и уходит обратно к телевизору, закидывая ноги на диван и хватая свою недопитую бутылку пива. Но не успевает он расслабиться, как в нескольких метрах от него громко звонит телефон Зейна. Резко выругавшись, он берёт назойливый мобильный и смотрит на экран, на котором высвечивается знакомое ему — "Бен". Со злостью сжимая телефон, парень сбрасывает звонок и отключает звук, чтобы больше ему ничего не мешало, он относит ненавистный предмет к его хозяину и возвращается обратно к телевизору. "Разбирайся со своим дерьмом сам, Малик", бормочет он и делает звук громче, чтобы заглушить ругань соседей за стеной.

***

*  
 _В четырнадцать лет_ он впервые в жизни отсасывает чей-то член. Это происходит случайно, когда он гуляет неподалеку от того места, где обычно тусуются старшие ребята. Ему хочется подслушать, о чём они говорят, возможно, даже попроситься посидеть вместе с ними, но когда компания замечает, что за ними подглядывает "мелочь", они решают его проучить. И пока остальные ребята его возраста крадут у родителей по одной сигарете из пачки, он получает "в награду" жалкие несколько долларов, на которые может купить свои собственные сигареты. Это делает его выше в глазах сверстников, которые не знают, каким путём Зейн достаёт деньги, и они думают, что тот получает их от родителей.

Он начинает это делать регулярно, сначала с теми же ребятами, потом находятся и другие. У него всегда больше наличных, чем у всех его одноклассников и он совсем не против того, что иногда приходиться ради этого постоять на коленях. Его мама, заботливо провожая мальчика в школу, всегда говорит, что нужно усердно учиться, чтобы хорошо зарабатывать, он улыбается ей, не желая расстраивать, и про себя отмечает, что учиться вовсе не обязательно, когда у тебя есть рот.

Зейн живёт на окраине Нью-Йорка с мамой, в небольшой двухкомнатной квартире, что осталась им после смерти его отца. У него хорошая мама, которая старается как можно лучше ухаживать за ним, пытаясь восполнить нехватку отца, но Зейну этого недостаточно. Его родители развелись, когда он был ещё совсем маленьким, и раньше, он приезжал в съёмную квартиру к отцу каждые выходные, но потом отец умер, и Зейн остался наедине с мамой. Ему хочется, чтобы она была с ним дольше и чаще, но она работает без выходных и он видит её только утром или по вечерам, когда она приходит каждый раз с другим мужчиной. Она заходит к нему в комнату, когда он уже собирается спать, поправляет одеяло и целует его в лоб, ласково предупреждая, чтобы он всегда закрывал дверь и ни за что не выходил из комнаты, потому что может увидеть монстров. Когда ему было семь, и он оставался с ней, а не уезжал к отцу, он искренне верил каждому её слову. Но теперь он помнит с каким звуком кончал почти каждый из её мужчин и это не делает его жизнь проще. Он закрывает дверь в комнату и прячет голову под подушку в каждый из таких вечеров, но стены слишком тонкие и как бы он ни зажимал уши, как бы ни укутывался в одеяло, он всё равно знает и слышит всё, что там происходит и это кажется ему отвратительным. Он даже боится даже думать, что сам делает практически то же самое.

*  
_К шестнадцати годам_ он уже хорошо представляет, что такое секс, и сколько можно получить за одну ночь. Ему кажется, что его жизненного опыта уже достаточно, чтобы принимать важные решения, поэтому он бросает школу и уходит из дома, не желая больше видеть спивающуюся мать. Он закидывает в рюкзак немного вещей, свой старый ноутбук и деньги, которые копил на новый велосипед, и, оставив матери на столе записку, уходит. В записке он пишет, что любит её и обязательно приедет навестить на рождество, но сейчас он должен найти себя и стены, окружающие его эти несколько лет, слишком давят на него, что он больше не может тут находиться.

Первые несколько дней он перебивается у случайных парней, которые платят ему совсем немного, но он не жалуется, принимая всё, что может получить. Этих денег всегда хватает, чтобы купить сигарет, дешёвое пиво и немного еды, а если повезёт, то за несколько ночей можно заработать на травку. Он продолжает понемногу откладывать деньги к тем, что уже есть, но вскоре полностью тратит их, проигрывая в карты какому-то стареющему ловеласу.

Он перебивается с жильём в притонах и на съёмных квартирах с толпами незнакомых ему людей. Временами, когда всё становится совсем плохо, он думает о том, что было бы неплохо вернуться к матери, пойти обратно в школу и после поступить учиться в юридический университет, чтобы стать адвокатом, как он всегда мечтал. Но потом, кто-то рядом передаёт ему косяк, лживо улыбаясь, и он понимает, что выбраться из этого порочного круга самостоятельно у него уже не получится.

*  
_В семнадцать лет_ Зейн не старается официально быть нарушителем закона, просто в один из вечеров, когда он находится на "работе", на него и ещё нескольких парней устраивают облаву: один из сотрудников полиции представляется их клиентом, дальше раскусить происходящее ему не составляет труда. Особо даже никто не сопротивляется, начали бы убегать, приписали ещё сопротивление при аресте, лишние проблемы тут уже ни к чему. 

Когда идут четвёртые сутки в участке, он уже не надеется, что получится в скором времени попасть на свободу. Они пытаются узнать, кто его родители, где он живёт и куда ходит в школу, но Зейн уже не уверен, что сам помнит о себе какую-то информацию; его документы он давно где-то потерял, а может, заложил под карточный долг, как и ноутбук и те вещи, которые забирал из дома, поэтому он говорит, что его мать умерла, а сам он уже год бездомный.

Впрочем, он сам верит всему, что рассказывает, но не верит ничему, что слышит, особенно, когда капитан полиции подробно объясняет ему, что бывает в колонии с несовершеннолетними шлюхами, он даже не показывает удивления, когда капитан начинает расстёгивать штаны, чтобы ещё и показать, что ему предстоит терпеть. Зейн не сопротивляется, он уже привык к подобному обращению. Они всегда озлобленные и резкие, его клиенты ни за что не щадят хрупкое мальчишеское тело, поэтому не имеет значения, капитан полиции или школьный учитель, примерный семьянин или работник банка, ниже пояса для него они все одинаковые. Он даже никогда не запоминает имён этих мужчин, если одна его часть смутно припоминает, что это что-то банальное и обыденное, то другая даже не хочет тратить энергию на то, чтобы позаботиться об этом. Это не будет иметь значения, когда всё закончится. Всё происходящее для него ничего не значит, никогда не значило. Это просто работа.

Но на следующее утро ему сообщают, что за него внесён залог, и он может быть свободен. Зейн не понимает, кто мог для него это сделать, возможно, его пожалел этот капитан, что вряд ли, но он определённо не намерен больше задерживаться за решеткой, поэтому забирает свои немногочисленные вещи и направляется к выходу. Только когда парень пересекает входную дверь, то замечает, что его встречает мужчина.

Это не ошибка, Зейн абсолютно уверен, что ждут именно его, вокруг никого нет, позади тоже никто не шёл, а мужчина делает несколько шагов вперёд, останавливаясь рядом с парнем, словно ожидая от него какой-то реакции. Зейн не самый разговорчивый и интересный собеседник, которого можно представить, но он и не глупый, поэтому понимает, что будет чем-то обязан за освобождение. Мужчина, стоящий перед ним высокий, заметно старше него, возможно, ему больше тридцати, его волосы чёрные, и на лице борода, и Зейн замечает недобрый огонёк во взгляде карих глаз. Юноша закуривает сигарету из пачки, которую ему вернули в участке, и ему абсолютно наплевать, что он ещё находится напротив здания полиции, где запрещено курить.

Зейн разглядывает мужчину напротив, пытаясь вспомнить, мог ли он быть одним из его клиентов, или может, он видел его где-то на улице, на встречах у дилеров, где угодно, но лицо ему всё равно кажется абсолютно незнакомым. Зейн хмурится, и делает шаг в сторону, поскольку мужчина не пытается с ним заговорить, он сам не намерен первым заводить знакомство. Он делает несколько шагов вперёд, разглядывая место и пытаясь понять, в каком районе он находится. Парень выкидывает окурок от сигареты на асфальт и растаптывает её ногой, как раз в тот момент, когда ему на плечо ложится тяжёлая рука, и он поднимает голову вверх. Мужчина жестом указывает на машину, припаркованную на противоположной стороне дороги и, убирая руку, сам идёт в нужном направлении, словно зная, что парень последует за ним. И Зейн идёт, ему уже давно нечего терять. По дороге к дому мужчины, как предполагает Зейн, он узнаёт, что того зовут Бен Уинстон, но это остаётся единственным, что удаётся узнать, потому что Бен увиливает от ответов на любой из его вопросов.

Позже Бен рассказывает, что уже давно следил за Зейном и готов помочь ему и взять под свою опеку, естественно не просто так, но разве ему есть, что терять?

Через месяц Зейн уютно греется в квартире, которую ему предоставил Бен, там всего одна большая комната и кухня, но по сравнению с притонами, где ему пришлось провести последний год, это кажется чуть ли не царским замком. Он всё ещё иногда задумывается, про оставленное родное место в Бруклине, где осталась его мать; он думает, что надо бы как-нибудь её навестить, ведь он обещал, но так и не находит на это времени, или желания. Хобокен, где он сейчас живет, не кажется ему таким плохим, здесь нет такого количества небоскрёбов, как на Манхэттене, и не настолько мрачно, как в родном Бруклине. Когда он днём выходит на улицу, он может спокойно поднимать голову наверх и видеть небо, правда чаще всего оно всё равно затянуто чёрными от смога тучами, хотя ему оно кажется ближе.

Ближе оно становится во всех смыслах, особенно после того, как он оказывается на грани смерти от передозировки. Наркотики, которые начинались с безобидных сигарет, травки, гашиша, а после были заменены на таблетки и временами кокаин, теперь уже стали прочной частью его жизни. За неделю до своего _восемнадцатилетия_ он чудом выживает, и он не знает, огорчаться ли тому, что он продолжает загнивать изнутри, или радоваться, что, возможно, где-то ждёт его светлое будущее. Теперь у него есть сосед по квартире — Эйден, который временами приходит на помощь и иногда, очень редко, когда Зейн не под кайфом, и не загибается от ломки, ему кажется, что у него есть настоящий друг.

*  
Первый минет, первый секс, первый мужчина — это всё происходило так быстро, сейчас он даже не может вспомнить своих ощущений в тот момент, слишком много случилось после. Теперь все разы, ночь за ночью, медленно сливаются в один долгий и мерзкий, не оставляющий никаких приятных впечатлений секс. Один раз сменяется другим, и он уже давно воспринимает это как работу, обязанность, чтобы прокормить себя, он больше не способен делать ничего другого. И хотя в начале, когда ему было пятнадцать, он чувствовал боль и дискомфорт после каждого раза, ему так кажется, что он чувствовал, сейчас это всё превратилось в безынтересную рутину. Пускай ему не нужно платить по счетам за квартиру или оплачивать налоги, квартиру полностью содержит Бен, он всё равно продолжает выходить по вечерам на улицу, в надежде получить не больше чем пятьдесят долларов, иногда получается сотня, но везёт ему редко.

Сначала Зейн думает, что через пару лет он сможет заработать достаточно денег, и он обязательно уйдёт, убежит, куда глаза глядят, и сможет спокойно обеспечить себе ту жизнь, о которой мечтал с самого детства. Он мог стать доктором, журналистом, адвокатом, да даже пианистом, если бы только попытался. Он мог уже сейчас заканчивать выпускной класс и беспокоиться только о том, наберёт ли он достаточно баллов, чтобы обеспечить себе стипендию в хорошем университете. Но сейчас, единственная мысль, что занимает его разум, это где достать новую дозу, и как бы ни подхватить ничего венерического, от этих ублюдков, с которыми он спит.

*  
Когда ему исполняется _девятнадцать_ , вся его окружающая жизнь выглядит немного иначе, чем годом раньше. Он всё ещё живёт в Хабокене с Эйденом в одной квартире, он всё так же употребляет наркотики, каждый раз пытаясь найти что-то посильнее, за тем только исключением, что спит он сейчас, в основном, только с одним человеком. Что кажется ему абсолютно сумасшедшим, что после стольких лет пользования им как вещью, кто-то действительно может хотеть находиться с ним в одной кровати.

Бен теперь для него отец, брат, любовник и крыша, последние два выделяются особенно резко. Зейн из шлюхи докатился до обычной шестёрки, мелкого карманника, который подворовывает там, куда ему укажут. Это лучше, чем подставляться под незнакомцев, хотя и более рискованно. Но он не жалуется, возможно, если бы нашёлся тот, кто бы мог его выслушать, он бы выложил ему всё, о чём думает временами, как до сих пор мечтает о нормальной жизни и карьере, но никому это не интересно. Он продолжает по вечерам выходить на улицу и подрабатывать, когда ему хочется, только теперь он позволяет себе небольшую роскошь — выбирать клиентов, которые ему понравятся, и если таких нет, он может спокойно вернуться домой. Это не его заработок, скорее просто привычка.

Бен никогда его не принуждает, по сути, всё, что он делает, это ставит на кону большой приз и говорит Зейну выбирать: свобода или желанная награда. Награда побеждает всегда. Бен кладёт пакетик с таблетками на стол и откидывается в кресле, оставляя выбор перед парнем: уйти или получить дозу. Зейн всегда раздумывает над уходом всего несколько секунд, ровно до того момента, когда он снова не начинает чувствовать, как его прошибает озноб и всё тело сводит от мышечного напряжения, отдающегося в каждый уголок его организма. Его ломает, а значит уйти просто так он теперь не в состоянии, и будет ли когда-нибудь? В следующий момент он уже сидит на коленях, обхватывая ртом член, не самый большой из всех, что у него был, но этого достаточно, чтобы через какое-то время его челюсть начинала болеть. Он старательно делает минет, меняя угол так, чтобы не подавиться, когда заглатывает на полную длину, и знает, что после обязательно получит желанную дозу и избавиться от мучающей его ломки.

Так повторяется каждый раз, он думает, что может соскочить, даже пытается пару раз отказывать Бену, но всё равно возвращается, понимая, что механизм запущен давно и единственным решением всех его проблем может быть только смерть, или от передозировки или суицид. Он неоднократно пытается испробовать оба варианта, не в силах больше терпеть происходящее, но все его старания так же заканчиваются провалом. И он не понимает, куда это всё должно привести.

*  
Сейчас Зейну _двадцать один_ , немногим больше чем через месяц должно исполниться двадцать два и он решает, что в свой день рождения должен сброситься с моста. Это решение не приходит к нему спонтанно, он тщательно продумывает все варианты, старясь исключить те, в которых возможен благополучный исход. Поскольку он не умеет плавать, прыжок с моста в реку кажется ему вполне хорошим шансом свести счёты с жизнью.

***

Он сидит на грязной кухне с подранными обоями и старается прийти в себя, морщась от боли, когда сжимает кисть руки. Зейн совершенно не помнит, что он пытался сделать и это не имеет значения, он всё ещё жив и на руке завязан бинт, значит, план опять провалился и Эйден, как грёбанный супермен, снова спас его никчёмную жизнь. Он смотрит в окно, чтобы понять который час, но там темно и это не особо помогает ситуации, поэтому он старается найти где-то поблизости свой потрёпанный телефон и посмотреть время. Телефон – один из немногих подарков Бена, чтобы тот мог связываться с ним, когда парень выходит на дело, больше ему и позвонить то некому.

Уже вечер, почти восемь часов и он совершенно не имеет представления, сколько провалялся в отключке. В квартире привычно тихо и это ничуть не смущает его. Эйден отсутствует большую часть времени, подрабатывая шестёркой у Бена, как и Зейн, только он не сидит на наркотиках, по крайней мере, у него нет от них такой зависимости, и ещё он успевает работать по вечерам грузчиком, чтобы накопить себе денег на колледж. Зейн завидует ему, тому, что у него есть стремление вырваться из этой ужасной жизни, и он не выбирает суицид, как лучший способ решения всех проблем. Зейн слабый, ему кажется, что он уже никогда не будет способен начать нормальную жизнь.

Он поднимается с пола, цепляясь рукой за стол, и берёт одну сигарету из пачки, кое-как удерживая её перебинтованной рукой и пытаясь прикурить. Зейн делает одну затяжку, затем вторую, резко вдыхая и выпуская дым, словно он не может насытиться никотином, проникающим в его лёгкие. Он стоит, не двигаясь, пока курит, а потом выбрасывает окурок в раковину и уходит в комнату, попутно проверяя, что телефон при нём. Голова всё ещё немного кружится, и по телу разливается то ли слабость, то ли остатки кайфа и он падает на диван, желая немного поспать. 

На телефоне он видит один пропущенный звонок и сообщение, оба от Бена — _"Жду во вторник в 7"_ — читает он и убирает телефон в карман. Сегодня воскресенье, он только что проверил календарь на телефоне, потому что сам давно потерял счёт времени, значит, у него есть один день, чтобы отоспаться и затем ему надо будет идти на дело, он знает это по формату сообщения. "У меня в 8" — означает секс и доза, а если день и время, значит идти на кражу, всё просто, негласное правило, которое стало нормой за последние три года. Зейна это устраивает. Он проваливается в сон почти мгновенно, отключаясь от реальности, чтобы увидеть во сне то, чего у него никогда не будет – нормальную жизнь.

***

Две недели проносятся в бешеном ритме сменяя одну за другой бессмысленные пьянки и тусовки, после которых Зейн несколько дней отсыпается у Бена в квартире, стараясь избавиться, хотя бы частично, от всех отравляющих веществ, что пропитали каждую клеточку его ещё молодого организма. Последний раз Зейн был у врача ещё в начальной школе, когда мама брала его за руку и вела к доктору. Сейчас всё не так, мама не рядом, и некому взять его за руку и позаботиться о том, всё ли с ним в порядке. Год назад он делал проверку на СПИД, всё только по просьбе Бена, который и оплатил выезд врача на дом. Зейн оказался чист, чему он был несказанно удивлён и расстроен одновременно. Он смеялся над всем, что происходило, потому что думал, что хотя бы эта зараза сможет его убить, но не тут-то было, всё как будто было против его желаний. Он был живым и относительно здоровым, если не считать нескольких зависимостей — алкоголя, наркотиков и секса. Он уверен, что однажды хотя бы что-нибудь сможет его убить, если сам он не в состоянии сделать это.

Когда он наконец-то просыпается, то некоторое время не может понять, где находится: вокруг слишком светло, простыни пахнут чем-то свежим и запах смрада в воздух не забивает его нос. Зейн садится на кровати и видит высокую знакомую фигуру у окна, которая стоит, развернувшись к нему спиной, и держит руки в карманах идеально отглажённых чёрных брюк — это Бен.

— Сколько я спал? — задаёт первый вопрос Зейн, его голос непривычно хриплый и ему немного больно говорить от сухости, которая сковывает горло. — Можно мне воды? — спрашивает он ещё раз и видит, как Бен поворачивается слабо улыбаясь.

— Вода на кухне, ты знаешь, как туда пройти, — он делает несколько шагов в сторону двери, которая ведёт из спальни в его кабинет. — Прими душ и приходи ко мне, нам надо будет поговорить.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Зейн, немного сбитый с толку поведением мужчины. Он поднимается на негнущихся ногах, опираясь на все попадающиеся под руку предметы, чтобы только не упасть и делает несколько неуверенных шагов. На нём надето только нижнее бельё и майка, которая явно на несколько размеров больше его худощавого тела, остальные вещи валяются на полу возле кровати. Голова ещё немного кружится и его слегка подташнивает от голода, но он продолжает двигаться в направлении кухни.

Выпив залпом сразу несколько стаканов воды и съев один из бутербродов с индейкой, что он нашёл в холодильнике, он чувствует себя немного лучше и идёт в душ, стараясь не забивать голову тем, о чём же с ним хотят поговорить. Не то чтобы разговоры Бена с Зейном случались часто, но если им и приходилось что-то обсуждать, то обычно это не приносило ничего хорошего, по крайней мере, для Зейна.

Он заходит в просторную ванную комнату и невольно останавливается у зеркала, тут же стягивая майку, в которой он спал, и уныло рассматривая своё отражение. С того момента, как он стал отбросом общества, он всегда старался избегать зеркал. Возможно, это было одной из множества попыток отрицать себя и своё существование. Как и многие, он пытался укрыться там, где его не видели, прятался от прохожих, от их осуждающих взглядов: «Если я этого не вижу — значит, этого не существует», — Он повторяет это себе с самого детства, ещё когда зарывался под подушку, чтобы не слушать стоны за стеной, каждый раз, попадая в драку, он плотнее зажимал глаза и не бил в ответ, потому что когда ты чего-то не видишь, легче поверить, что этого не было. И теперь, каждый раз, когда он продумывал новый, заранее неудачный, план суицида, он успокаивал себя тем, что если его не будет, то для всех станет легче, словно его никогда и не было.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что о его существовании едва ли догадывается хотя бы десяток человек, он никогда бы не смог окончательно стать человеком-невидимкой, чтобы никогда не видеть свои бледные руки со следами от уколов и шрамами от порезов на запястьях, не смог бы избавиться от своего тела, с болезненно выступающими костями и сплошь покрытого синяками и шрамами. Он стоит у зеркала и рассматривает своё лицо, притрагиваясь к нему словно слепой, которому только что подарили зрение, и он впервые видит своё отражение, трогая каждый выступ, оттягивая кожу и разглаживая каждую складку. Он видит синяки под глазами, искусанные бледные губы и тускло-карие глаза, его чёрные волосы, еле доходящие до плеч, свисают сосульками и уже давно не встречались с парикмахерскими ножницами. Сейчас ему кажется, что избегать зеркал было одним из самых правильных решений в его жизни, ведь разглядывая каждый день это чудовище, в которое он превратился, он бы стал ненавидеть себя ещё больше.

Он отходит от зеркала, включает воду и скидывает с нижнее бельё, быстро залезает под горячий душ и зажмуривается, подставляя лицо под воду, «если этого не видишь — значит, этого не существует», снова повторяет он, стараясь не думать, каким ничтожеством он стал. Ему всегда хотелось снова увидеть того улыбчивого ребёнка, каким он был до того, как сбежал из дома, когда кожа ещё была смуглой, от долгих часов проведённых на солнце, когда одежда была чистой и выглаженной, и когда он не думал о том, где бы раздобыть денег на новую дозу. Теперь же, груз произошедшего с каждым днём давит на него всё сильнее. Он понимает, что должен соскочить, возможно, вернуться к матери, поступить хотя бы в вечернюю школу и найти работу, так, как он живёт, больше не может продолжаться. Да и можно ли назвать это жизнью? Если он только выживает, готовый отдаться каждому, кто обещается денег или дозу, тем самым продлевая своё существование ещё на несколько дней.

Он проводит в душе несколько минут, наспех смывая с себя грязь и промывая волосы, чтобы хоть немного походить на человека. Одежду с пола в спальне он не подбирает, она слишком грязная и неприятно пахнет, поэтому он возвращается в комнату и идёт к одному из шкафов, где Бен хранит для него небольшой запас его вещей, как раз для таких случаев. Одежда не новая, не принадлежит каким-то известным брендам и уж точно не стоит кучу денег, но, по крайней мере, она чистая и приятно облегает его худощавое тело. Зейн забирает из старой одежды свои немногочисленные вещи в виде ключей, старого телефона и небольшого свёртка денег, он также находит в одном из карманов какую-то таблетку и тут же закидывает её в рот, разжёвывая и запивая водой из-под крана. Всё его тело болит, и он надеется, что это немного облегчит ломку, пока он не найдёт чего-нибудь посильнее. Он ещё раз вытирает волосы полотенцем, взъёрошивая и прочёсывая их пальцами, и брезгливо сворачивает грязные вещи, пихая их в небольшое мусорное ведро, что стоит в комнате. Оно предназначено для бумаг и иногда Бен выбрасывал туда использованные презервативы, но Зейн не мог придумать другого места, куда выбросить ненужные вещи, поэтому решил оставить всё так.

Он проходит из комнаты в кабинет своего начальника и застаёт того в свойственном для него положение — напротив компьютера. Зейн привычно садится на один из стульев, что стоят на обратной стороне от стола и терпеливо ждёт, разглядывая свои чистые руки.

— Нам надо с тобой серьёзно поговорить, — Бен в последний раз щёлкает мышкой и откидывается на стуле, складывая руки на животе и пристально разглядывая Зейна.

— Если ты о прошлом деле, то мне очень жаль, что не вышло достать эту картину, но копы были совсем на хвосте, и мне надо было уносить свою задницу и…

— Прекрати, мы это уже обсудили, — Бен встаёт со стула и подходит к окну. — Картину мне уже достали.

Зейн издаёт тихое "Оу" и провожает взглядом каждое движение мужчины.

— Ты хорошо справлялся за эти несколько лет, Зейн, но ведь промах с последней картиной далеко не первый твой провал, ты ведь понимаешь?

— К чему ты клонишь? — сразу спрашивает Зейн, хотя он далеко не глупый, просто ему надо услышать это, надо понять, что он действительно снова оказался ненужным.

Бен отходит от окна и открывает ящик стола, доставая оттуда свёрнутые несколько купюр и привычный для Зейна пакет с таблетками.

— Забирай, это ты заработал, и можешь быть свободен. Мобильник оставь себе, а вот ключ от квартиры я попрошу вернуть.

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — резко вспыляет Малик и подпрыгивает со своего места, тут же подходя к Бену.

— Зейн, мой мальчик, не горячись, — мужчина слащаво улыбается, но не старается от него отойти, вместо этого он поднимает руку и нежным жестом проводит пальцами по щеке Зейна. — Ты был хорошим любовником, но ты выдохся, и пора уступить место молодым.

Зейн отворачивает лицо, словно от едкой пощечины, и быстро хватает со стола предложенные ему деньги и таблетки, он не идиот, чтобы отказываться от дозы. Быстро разворачиваясь, он направляется к двери и перед тем как окончательно пересечь порог и уйти, он достаёт ключи и телефон и бросает их, что есть сил, в стену. Громкий звон падающего металла и разбивающегося телефона отскакивает от стен и Зейн выходит из кабинета, напоследок ещё и хлопая дверью. Он зол, буквально в ярости и совершенно не понимает, что ему делать дальше, ведь он снова оказался на улице, как выброшенный щенок.

***

Он сидит в небольшой забегаловке и пялится на лежащий перед ним сэндвич и стакан тёмного пива, что он заказал себе на ужин. Вокруг много студентов, ну он считает, что они студенты. Они выглядят старше школьников, но ещё слишком зелёные, чтобы быть самостоятельными единицами работающего общества. За одним из дальних столиков раздаётся смех и Зейн поворачивает голову в их направлении. В этот момент, один из группы студентов встаёт и резко расстёгивает замок, на своём поношенном бомбере, показывая всем своим друзьям яркий радужный флаг, пропечатанный на серой ткани футболки. Зейн ухмыляется, но не сводит взгляд с парня, который тут же устремляется на него свои крупные, полуиспуганые глаза. У него тёмные коротко-стриженные волосы, с уложенной наверх чёлкой, он худой, и, кажется, невысокого роста, обычный, такого не заметишь в шумной толпе. Его лицо краснеет, то ли от смущения, то ли от злости, очевидно, он принял ухмылку Зейна за насмешку, но нет. Зейн улыбается и тут же подмигивает ему, от чего вся группа сидящих вокруг ребят начинает оглушительно гудеть и свистеть.

Зейн отводит взгляд и делает глоток пива, он чувствует себя победителем, потому что такое с ним происходит впервые. Он никогда не оказывал никому знаки внимания, обычно, он только их получал. Короткие кивки и свист, подзывание рукой, подмигивание и разные пошлые жесты ртом и губами, а теперь это делает он, и на мгновение, он даже забывает о том кошмаре, в который превратилась его жизнь. Он чувствует себя таким же студентом, нормальным подростком с целями и большими планами на будущее.

Стараясь не возвращаться мыслями к реальности, он в приподнятом настроении доедает свой сэндвич и аккуратно, чтобы не привлекать внимание, выпивает одну из таблеток, оставленных ему Беном. Сегодня сочельник и ему, вышвырнутому на улицу наркоману, хочется чего-то необычного, поэтому, он оставляет под тарелкой десять баксов, и направляется к уборной. Когда он проходит мимо столика с теми ребятами, он ловит взгляд того, в футболке с флагом, и кивает ему, надеясь, что мальчик поймёт намёк.

Вряд ли они имеют большую разницу в возрасте, но Зейн считает себя старше, только основываясь на весь свой жизненный опыт, когда ему приходилось выживать на улице. Поэтому, когда они оказываются в кабинке туалета, он сначала целует мальчика, а затем тянет за волосы и усаживает на колени перед собой. Ведь кто он такой, чтобы не воспользоваться, наверно, единственной возможностью поиметь такой дерзкий, холеный рот. Через некоторое время и усердные попытки мальчика не давиться, когда Зейн засаживал ему глубоко в глотку, он кончает, с животным удовольствием попадая парню прямо на лицо и рот. Он опускает взгляд вниз, рукой придерживая член и размазывая остатки спермы по губам, и видит, как парень всё быстрее водит рукой по своему члену и почти сразу, как их взгляды встречаются, он спускает прямо на пол.

Зейн быстро застёгивает ширинку на своих джинсах и собирается ополоснуть руки. Он уже подходит к старой, слегка пожелтевшей раковине в сортире, но останавливается на полпути до крана, оглядываясь на парня.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, потому что знает, всегда, даже после быстрого минета, ему хотелось, чтобы у него спросили имя. Это было тем единственным малым, что приносило ему радость, что он был не просто хорошей шлюхой, принимающей член, он был кем-то, у него было имя. И он не ошибается, потому что мальчик, до этого застёгивающий свои штаны, поднимает свои глаза и Зейн видит этот самый радостный огонёк.

Мальчик кашляет, прочищая горло, а потом негромко произносит "Итан". У него очень нежный, юношеский голосок, и Зейн невольно улыбается, когда произносит своё имя в ответ. Парень тоже улыбается ему и застёгивает обратно свой бомбер, прикрывая радужный флаг на футболке, и тут же выскальзывает дверь, даже не попрощавшись.

Зейн быстро моет руки, обтирая мокрые ладони об одежду, затем натягивает на голову капюшон своей чёрной толстовки, и выходит из туалета. Он, не поворачивая головы, проходит по помещению, слыша шумный разговор той же компании, и выскальзывает из забегаловки.

Сегодня сочельник и, когда он идёт по улице до метро, он чувствует себя ужасно неправильным среди этих украшенных витрин и ослепляющих огней повсюду. Он чувствует себя греховным и развратным, когда проходит мимо семейных пар с детьми, которые радуются новым игрушкам. Он чувствует себя испорченным и его это веселит, а может, веселит та таблетка, что он принял ранее, но так или иначе, он решает, что пора бы искать ночлег и единственный вариант, что приходит ему на ум это снова подставить зад какому-нибудь богатому мужику, напросившись потом переночевать. Ведь это сочельник, должны случаться чудеса и люди должны совершать добрые дела, поэтому может, кто и решится приютить на ночь бездомного.

Конечно, на те деньги, что дал ему Бен, он мог позволить себе одну ночь в отеле, даже на Манхеттене, причём не в среднем, а самом приличном, с номером, где есть телевизор, мини-холодильник, большая кровать с мягким матрасом, и где можно заказать обслуживание в номер. Конечно, он мог бы, но потратить все деньги за раз, а потом не знать, на что купить дозу, это было бы совсем неправильно и совсем не похоже на Зейна. Поэтому драгоценные купюры были надёжно спрятаны во внутреннем кармане его куртки, которую ещё в первую же зиму, купил ему Бен.

Зейн доезжает на метро до здания муниципалитета и идёт мимо парка, чтобы выйти на Бродвей. Там, если двигаться по направлению к Уолл-стрит, всегда было одно из тех мест, где у него получалось кого-нибудь подцепить.

Это всегда было рискованно, его могла снова схватить полиция, но сейчас ему было по большей степени наплевать. У него не было ничего, за что бы он хотел зацепиться, поэтому нет никакой разницы – будет ли он гнить в тюрьме или на улице. Ему всего лишь двадцать один и он уже готов свести счёты с жизнью. И он обещает себе, что сведёт, как только ему исполнится двадцать два. В его представлении смерть не ужасная, она кажется ему моментом просветления, чем-то облегчающим страдания. Он хочет умереть, что отнюдь не типично, для парня его возраста, но про Зейна никогда нельзя было говорить в рамках типичности, он всегда из них выделялся.

Когда он был в третьем классе, он ненавидел себя за то, что отличается от других мальчиков, он уже тогда знал, что он не такой как они. Отец брал его с собой на рыбалку, но Зейн боялся даже нанизать червяка на крючок, его отцу это давалось легко, но Зейн чувствовал себя как мясник с тесаком обрубающий свинье голову. Он никогда не был на ферме и не видел, как убивают свинью, но ему всегда казалось, что нет никакой разницы между червяком на крючке и свиньёй на бойне, он ненавидел смерть и никогда не мог даже представить, что будет думать о самоубийстве. 

Когда ему было десять, он нашёл отца повешенным на водосточной трубе в туалете его квартиры. Зейн был напуган и просидел до вечера на лестнице возле подвала, пока не вернулась его мама, чтобы забрать домой и разобраться с полицией. Вид изуродованного смертью лица и посиневшего тела оставил неизгладимый след в его памяти и на какое-то время, он считал, что ни за что не сможет такое совершить с собой. Он ошибался.

***

Он приходит на место и замечает несколько своих старых знакомых, вместе с ними новенькие парни, и они все встречают его как опоздавшего на встречу друга, обнимая и слишком откровенно целуя в губы, словно действительно могли скучать.

Он улыбается, когда слушает, как Дебора рассказывает про своего прошлого клиента, то ли банкира, то ли брокера с валютной биржи и то, как он заставлял её изображать жертву изнасилования. Дебора это мужчина, если убрать парик, косметику и дорогое платье с высокими каблуками, то будет Дэвид, но Зейн никогда не видел её без этого наряда, поэтому предпочитает не загружаться лишним. Дебора громко смеётся, когда показывает на одном из новеньких мальчиков, как её душил клиент, она говорит что-то ещё, но Зейн её больше не слышит, он замечает подъезжающий на другую сторону дорогой автомобиль и тут же выкидывает из рук недокуренную сигарету. Это может быть его шанс, он делает пару шагов в сторону, чтобы отделиться от толпы, которая словно не замечает машину, и облокачивается спиной на фонарный столб.

В машине не загорается свет, но ему кажется, что он видит там силуэты двух людей, которые переговариваются между собой. Проходит не больше минуты, когда дверь открывается, и он видит, как оттуда выходит высокий парень, запахивающий плотнее тёмное пальто, и направляется в их сторону с опущенной головой. Зейн усмехается, ведь из раза в раз это не меняется, они все стесняются и стараются остаться незамеченными. Он пристально смотрит на незнакомца, пока тот пересекает дорогу и бросает быстрый взгляд на толпу. Он красивый, но пока не удаётся рассмотреть подробнее черты лица, и Зейн уже чувствует зудящее внутри предвкушение, ведь ему слишком редко попадались действительно красивые клиенты.

Парень останавливается напротив него и Зейн напрягается, у него даже слегка начинают подрагивать колени, впервые за долгое время, ведь как только он видит перед собой это совершенное лицо, освещаемое светом уличных фонарей, ему кажется, что он умирает.

Раньше он часто размышлял, что бы с ним было, если бы он когда-нибудь влюбился, что бы он чувствовал, как бы смотрел на мир. Но ни одно из его представлений ни шло в сравнение с тем, что происходит в данный момент. Сейчас он абсолютно точно понимает, что именно для него любовь, это как случайная смерть — резко и необратимо. И прямо сейчас он чувствует, что после стольких неудачных попыток, после стольких лет проведённых в желании свести счёты с жизнью, он, наконец-то, нашёл тот способ, который был для приготовлен именно для него.

Он планировал самоубийство в день своего рождения, но не дожил до запланированной даты всего лишь пару недель. Это совсем не то, что он себе представлял, как почувствует порывы ветра при полёте с моста, потом резкую боль от столкновения с водой, страх окутывающий его в момент, когда он будет неуклонно идти ко дну без возможности вдохнуть воздуха. Это выглядит совсем не так, он чувствует слабость, когда взгляд зелёных глаз касается его лица, чувствует, как не хватает воздуха, когда парень очаровательно улыбается, показывая ряд белых зубов, ему полностью сдавливает грудную клетку и перекрывает кислород, когда незнакомец проводит рукой по волосам убирая длинные пряди от лица. Зейн точно чувствует, что он умирает ровно в тот момент, когда глубоким голосом ему говорят _"Привет, не хочешь развлечься?"_.

Зейн молчит, точнее он не знает, что сказать, впервые в своей жизни он не знает, как согласиться на секс. Он делает глубокий вдох, стараясь придумать что-нибудь саркастичное, смешное, глупое, хоть что-нибудь, но вместо этого, не может произнести совершенно ничего, громко выдыхая воздух и продолжая любоваться идеальным лицом перед собой.

— Что? — поражённо говорит он, начиная считать, что, возможно, это всё произошло у него в воображение, и проходящий парень всего лишь спросил, который час.

— Чёрт, я совсем ужасен в съёме, — начинается смеяться незнакомец и Зейн растерянно начинает поправлять свою одежду и волосы. — Мне, в общем-то, нужна помощь.

— Тебе? — удивлённо спрашивает Зейн и он уже абсолютно точно готов предложить этому парню любую помощь, которая только может от него потребоваться, даже если его сейчас попросят своей одеждой почистить обувь.

— О, Боже, — бормочет тот, и Зейн видит даже в свете фонаря, как у парня начинают краснеть щёки. — Не знаю вообще, как это делается. Я ведь правильно понял, ты вроде как этот...

— Для тебя я могу быть кем угодно, — шёпотом произносит Зейн, он совсем не планировал озвучивать то, что вертится у него в голове, по крайней мере, сейчас, стоя в мороз на улице, но его мысли не поддаются ни одному объяснению. 

— Я... ты... оу, — всё, что бормочет парень и его рот приоткрывается от удивления, когда лицо ещё сильнее краснеет.

Зейн забывает о том, что их окружает, он не слышит голос толпы шлюх, стоящих позади, да и говорят ли они вообще, или так же заворожено смотрят на двух парней, что увлечённо рассматривают друг друга? Сейчас это не имеет значения. Они стоят несколько минут, слегка улыбаясь и краснея, оба не в состояние подобрать ни одного нормального ответа, пока тишину не разрывает оглушительный автомобильный гудок.

Парень напротив Зейна вздрагивает, быстро оглядывается на припаркованный автомобиль и еле слышно бормочет себе под нос "Верно", после чего улыбка тут же пропадает с его лица.

— У моего племянника сегодня день рождения, — начинает он и замирает, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Это не совсем обычная просьба, в общем, ему нужен кто-то, чтобы сделать _это_ в первый раз, но он сам волнуется и поэтому я пришёл вместо него. 

Внутри Зейна лопается какой-то сильно натянутый нерв, и он почти готов издать разочарованный стон, ведь теперь всё встаёт на свои места и, конечно же, он никогда не сможет заполучить себе в постель такого очаровательного парня.

— Согласен? — раздаётся голос незнакомца. И Зейн кивает, у него нет выбора. Он бы согласился на любого сегодня, ему нужны деньги, нужно где-то переночевать и, возможно, племянник этого парня окажется таким же очаровательным. 

— Я, кстати, Гарри, — говорит тот и Зейн улыбается, протягивая в ответ руку и пожимая её.

— Зейн.

— Вы ещё договор тут заключите, интеллигенты чёртовы, только ведь трахаться собираетесь, — раздаётся позади грубоватый голос Деборы, а следом толпа раскатывается хохотом на всё улицу. 

Зейн чувствует накатывающую волну ярости, но тут же переводит взгляд на Гарри, который оглядывается на автомобиль, очевидно, смущённый всем происходящим.

— Идём, — говорит он, глядя на Гарри, и тот не отвечая, разворачивается и быстро направляется к машине. Зейн делает несколько шагов вперёд, а потом разворачивается и, широко улыбаясь, вытягивает вперёд две руки, показывая толпе средние пальцы. Возможно, завтра он к ним вернётся, но сегодня, ему повезло больше остальных, поэтому он имеет на это полное право.

Гарри держит для него открытой заднюю дверь и Зейн садится, всё так же продолжая улыбаться, он чувствует себя счастливым, словно он только что выиграл в лотерею. Он удобно усаживается на сидении, быстро оглядывая дорогой кожаный салон, и только затем замечает на переднем сидении парня, вжавшегося в кресло и отвернувшегося к окну. Зейн видит, как Гарри садится в машину, и заводит мотор.

— Луи, познакомься, это Зейн, — произносит Гарри, когда они начинают выезжать с улицы. Парень на пассажирском сидении шевелится, быстро оглядываясь назад, он несколько раз окидывает Зейна презрительным взглядом, а потом вжимается обратно в своё кресло.

— Получше ничего не было? — бормочет он, когда они останавливаются на светофоре. В салоне повисает неловкое молчание и вся эйфория, что окутывала Зейна несколько минут назад, тут же быстрой волной смывается в никуда.

— Ладно, сойдёт, — чуть громче говорит Луи, когда они трогаются с места и весь остаток пути проводят в молчании. Зейн рассматривает из окна украшенные к празднику улицы Нью-Йорка, пытаясь не думать о том, на что он сейчас согласился.

***

Они едут недолго, и не выезжают с Манхэттена, дороги на удивление пустые и почти нет пробок. Зейн старается не смотреть в сторону пассажирского сидения, но его взгляд против воли всё равно тянется разглядеть сидящего там парня. Он кажется маленьким, слишком аккуратным и нежным, особенно, когда начинает перебирать пальцами шнурки на куртке. Зейн помнит, что у него сегодня был день рождения и теперь он совершеннолетний, то есть ничего криминального не произойдёт, если у них будет секс, но ему всё равно кажется, что этого не должно быть. Он видит, как парень переводит взгляд от окна, на секунду глядя на Гарри, а потом снова смотрит вперёд себя, и словно немного сползает по сидению вниз.

Когда они въезжают на подземную парковку, Зейн начинает чувствовать небольшое головокружение, это похоже на волнение и предвкушение чего-то особенного, он давно не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он смотрит на Гарри и видит в небольшое зеркало, что у лобового стекла, как тот хмурится и поджимает губы; он переводит взгляд на пассажирское сидение и в этот момент, случайно встречается с Луи взглядом, парень тут же отворачивается и Зейн может с уверенностью сказать, что Луи покраснел до кончиков ушей.

Как только они останавливаются, и Гарри вытаскивает ключи из зажигания, на секунду в машине повисает тишина, но Луи практически подпрыгивает на сидении, пока никто не успевает ничего сказать, и тут же отстёгивая ремень безопасности, быстро выходит из машины. Гарри выходит следом, открывая дверь для Зейна и ему немного лестно, что с ним так обращаются, он совсем к такому не привык, поэтому, как только твёрдо стоит на ногах, он переводит взгляд на Гарри и скромно улыбается. Это действительно странно, но он чувствует себя слабым, потому что Гарри улыбается в ответ и он кажется ему ещё прекраснее, чем тогда, когда они смотрели друг на друга при свете фонаря.

— Может, мы уже пойдём? — раздаётся звонкий голос, эхом отдаваясь по парковке, и они оба поворачиваются, смотря, как Луи стоит возле лифта, упершись руками в бока.

Когда они поднимаются наверх, Зейн внимательно разглядывает Луи, он знает, что неприлично пялиться на людей, но этот мальчик действительно очень милый и ему в какой-то степени приятно, что между ними что-то будет. Он видит, как у Луи бегает взгляд и он то и дело странно ежится и переминается с ноги на ногу. Зейн возвращает взгляд на Гарри и тот стоит спокойно, словно даже не моргая, только лишь наблюдает, как мигают цифры этажей, которые они проезжают. Зейн чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, как зверёк, который долгое время жил на воле, а теперь попался на такую простую приманку — деньги и красивые мужчины. Он благодарен всем высшим силам, в которые он уже давно не верит, когда они наконец-то останавливаются на восемнадцатом этаже и выходят в просторный коридор с несколькими квартирами.

Вокруг очень чисто, совсем не так как было в том месте, где последнее пару лет жил Зейн, ему даже немного неуютно тут находиться в своей старой потрёпанной одежде, неухоженному, побитому. Он тяжело вздыхает, упираясь взглядом в пол, когда они проходят внутрь просторной квартиры и разуваются в прихожей. 

— Ну, я вас оставляю, да? — Гарри нарушает тишину первым, Зейн внимательно смотрит на него, замечая, как он пытается подавить волнение, но его взгляд выдаёт его с потрохами. — Луи, если вдруг... если что, я буду у себя, ладно?

Гарри смотрит сначала на своего племянника, потом на Зейна, и тот старается казаться безразличным к происходящему, несмотря на то, что уже несколько раз у него промелькнула мысль сбежать, только вот, было бы куда...

— Да-да, можешь идти, — отвечает Луи и делает шаг вперёд, но Гарри успевает перехватить его и крепко прижимает к себе, обнимая и целуя в голову, парень отталкивает его, морщась. — Ради бога, Гарри, меня же не убивать собираются.

Он вырывается из объятий и шагает вперёд по коридору, сворачивая налево. Квартира действительно огромная и обставлена дорогой мебелью, Зейн даже успевает заметить в гостиной лестницу на второй этаж, но сейчас ему нет дела до рассматривания интерьера.

— Ну... — начинает Гарри, и Зейн возвращает к нему свой взгляд, чувствуя, как ноги становятся ватными, когда тот пристально рассматривает его лицо. Они стоят слишком близко, и сейчас эта близость только подливает масла в огонь, ему слишком сильно хочется забыть о том, ради кого он здесь и заставить Гарри трахнуть его прямо в этой прихожей. — Будь с ним осторожен, я знаю, он ещё та заноза, но в глубине души он хороший.

— Мне наплевать на то, какой он человек, я здесь не за этим, — отрезает Зейн, стараясь не показывать Гарри то, что, возможно, ему действительно было бы интересно познакомиться с Луи поближе, возможно, ещё и с Гарри, да, особенно остаться наедине с ним. Он видит, как парень тяжело вздыхает и замолкает, и, глядя на то, как его взгляд мрачнеет, ему тут же хочется взять свои слова обратно, но серьёзно, с каких пор его начинает волновать что-то кроме оргазма клиента?

— Деньги вперёд, — говорит он вместо извинений.

— Да, конечно, — Гарри суетливо начинает хлопать по карманам пальто, очевидно в поисках бумажника. Он достаёт дорогое, без сомнений кожаное, портмоне и вытягивает оттуда несколько купюр, протягивая их Зейну. — Этого должно быть достаточно, прости, я не знаю, какие у вас там расценки.

Зейн пересчитывает бумажки, и чуть было не охает от удивления, понимая, что Гарри дал ему пять сотен, когда даже в самый удачный из его дней он еле получал двести, если не считать того, что обычно давал ему Бен. Пять сотен за ночь он не получал никогда.

— Пойдёт, — говорит он и прячет деньги во внутренний карман куртки. Гарри кивает в ответ и убирает своё портмоне.

— Комната Луи находится прямо и налево, — говорит он и Зейн делает несколько шагов вперёд, пытаясь быстрее уйти и уже сделать то, что от него требуется, но Гарри хватает его за руку, останавливая и разворачивая к себе лицом. Он снова стоят поразительно близко, и Зейну приходится смотреть на него снизу вверх, ему безумно нравится эта их разница в росте.

— Пообещай, что с ним будет всё хорошо, — он плотнее сжимает запястье и Зейну кажется, что вся его рука горит от контраста температур, ладони Гарри горячие и мягкие, в то время как у него они всегда холодные, даже ледяные, независимо от погоды на улице.

Малик кивает и добавляет: — Не переживай ты так, это всего лишь секс.

Гарри отпускает его запястье и делает шаг назад, чтобы Зейн мог спокойно уйти в комнату. Он продолжает чувствовать на себе его взгляд, пока не сворачивает за угол и после, даже не думая постучать, открывает дверь в комнату.

— Я уже думал, ты сбежал, — Луи спрыгивает с кровати, на которой до этого сидел, это выглядит забавно и Зейну даже хочется улыбнуться, но он знает, что чем меньше эмоций он проявляет, тем легче будет для него; он старается не приглядываться к парню, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше.

— Я могу уйти сейчас, если ты не хочешь, мне уже заплатили.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал трепаться и трахнул меня, — отвечает он и быстрыми шагами идёт к столу, где стоит компьютер, заваленный огромным количеством книг и тетрадей. Он достаёт из ящика то, что, по мнению Зейна, похоже на смазку и презервативы и кидает их на кровать. Зейн в это время окидывает быстрым взглядом комнату и не замечает ничего, чем бы она отличалась от комнаты обычного подростка, те же разбросанные вещи, плакаты на стене, заваленный хламом стол, только вот кровать королевского размера, огромный телевизор, что висит прямо напротив неё, и сам интерьер комнаты говорят, что он отнюдь не из обычной семьи.

— Как пожелаешь, — бормочет он и снимает с себя куртку, скидывая её на небольшое кресло, что стоит поодаль от двери. Он успевает стянуть с себя толстовку и бросить в то же место, прежде чем встретиться с удивлённым взглядом Луи. — Что-то не так? Или ты хотел, чтобы я остался в одежде? Это не проблема, мне как-то всё равно.

— Нет, — Луи словно просыпается, резко мотая головой и, очевидно, пытаясь прийти в себя, Зейну не хочется спешить, но и тянуть это на всю ночь он тоже не сможет. — Только вот, я думал, может, ты захочешь принять душ, например?

Зейну хочется рассмеяться, съязвить, что он сюда пришёл не в ваннах плескаться, но он смотрит на розовеющие от смущения щёки мальчика и его испуганные, словно умоляющие о чём-то глаза, и пожимает плечами, в конце концов, ему уже заплатили и он должен соглашаться на всё, что предложит клиент.

— Ладно, — отвечает он, замечая, как расслабляется Луи, опуская плечи. — Ты тоже пока подготовься, ну там, с мыслями соберись.

Зейн делает в воздухе странный жест, как бы очерчивая пространство, и Луи ему кивает.

— Туда, — он показывает на дверь возле телевизора и Зейн удивляется, что он не заметил её раньше.

— Может, хочешь со мной? — спрашивает он прежде чем уйти, но в глазах Луи тут же прослеживается былой испуг, что только на мгновение успел исчезнуть, и Зейн не может сдержать усмешку, глядя на этого отважного оленёнка: он попросил на день рождения шлюху, чтобы лишиться девственности, но сам до дрожи боится даже раздеться перед мужчиной. 

Зейн поднимает с кресла свою куртку: он не намерен оставлять деньги и таблетки без присмотра, и проходит в предложенную ему ванную. Стараясь надолго не задерживаться у зеркала, он залезает под горячую воду, понимая, насколько сильно замёрз, находясь на улице, тело приятно покалывает под струями воды и он старается не торопиться, давая парню больше времени, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда он вытирается полотенцем, он из любопытства открывает каждый ящик в небольшой тумбочке под раковиной, не находя ничего интересного кроме разных кремов, запасных полотенец и маленьких пакетиков с шампунями. Он перебирает ящики один за другим, пока в самом верхнем не находит ещё не распакованную упаковку одноразовых бритв и в этот момент что-то внутри него щёлкает и он, откладывая полотенце в сторону, достаёт одну из них, поворачивая её между пальцами и смотря, как от света лампы сверкает лезвие.

У него уже давно не было причин, чтобы жить, он планировал самоубийство десятки раз и каждый раз проваливался, а теперь же, он уже был морально мёртв и ничего бы не изменилось, если бы он несколько раз провёл себе бритвой по руке. Зейн смотрит на дверь, вспоминая парня, что сейчас дожидается его за стеной, но его мысли не могут задержаться на очаровательном, ещё слегка детском лице, а вспоминают зелёные глаза и длинные, вьющиеся волосы, спадающие на лицо, отличающиеся до безобразия правильными чертами. Он знает, что если выйдет сейчас за дверь, будет мучиться ещё сильнее, чем от самой жуткой ломки, поэтому решает, что судьба сама подкладывает ему в руки нужные карты.

Зейн не хочет, чтобы его нашли голым, лежащим на полу в луже собственной крови, поэтому быстро надевает нижнее бельё и джинсы, надеясь, что хотя бы так, он не будет выглядеть слишком жалко. Он садится на пол, опираясь спиной на холодную плитку, покрывающую стены ванной и закрывает глаза, стараясь избавиться от всех ненужных мыслей, что могли бы его сейчас остановить. "Если я этого не вижу — значит, этого не существует" произносит он шёпотом, стараясь убрать под эту фразу всё, что произошло с ним за этот вечер, особенно ту, свою самую глупую мысль, что он действительно мог влюбиться.

Он прикладывает бритву к руке, надавливая и резко проводя поперёк запястья, чувствуя, как кожу рассекает лезвие и кровь начинает медленно стекать, попадая на джинсы и светлый пол комнаты. Рану жжёт, но он не обращает на это внимания, делая ещё несколько порезов один за другим, стараясь всё сильнее и сильнее нанести себе увечья, так, чтобы в этот раз его точно не смогли откачать. Он проделывает то же самое со второй рукой и это даётся сложнее, но он не останавливается, замечая, как алая жидкость стекает всё быстрее, впитываясь в его одежду и расползаясь между плитками пола.

Проходит несколько минут и Зейну становится всё тяжелее держать глаза открытыми, он смотрит вокруг в последний раз, замечая, что лужица крови возле него становится всё больше и даже частично пропитала красным небольшой коврик, что лежит посреди комнаты. Он закрывает глаза, надеясь, что наконец-то избавит себя от мучений, ему кажется, что в уши набили ваты и окружающий мир, словно доносится до него эхом, голова тяжелеет и он почти не соображает, когда, как ему кажется, слышится тихий стук в дверь.

— Зейн, ты в порядке? — гулко отдаётся в его голове.

Он собирает последние силы, чтобы проговорить, как можно громче: — Сейчас, ещё минутку.

И то ли его голос оказывается слишком слаб и к нему тут же бегут на помощь, то ли это всё действительно ему мерещится и его полумёртвое сознание шутит над ним, заставляя поверить, что прежде, чем потерять сознание, он замечает приоткрытую дверь и слышит истошный крик.

***

Когда Зейн открывает глаза, его ослепляет белый свет, и он морщится, пытаясь разомкнуть слипшиеся веки и понять, где он находится. Он надеется, что он мёртв, и это какой-то загробный мир, но дотошный писк аппарата, заставляет его понять, что это всего-навсего больница. Он старается приподняться и осмотреться вокруг, но сил слишком мало и он может только поднять руки, видя свои перевязанные бинтами запястья и трубку, торчащую из вены у сгиба локтя. Зейн осторожно опирается руками на кровать, чувствуя, как всё тело сковывает болью, и медленно садится на кушетке, смотря по сторонам. Это одиночная палата выбеленная и чистая настолько, что ему неловко в ней находиться. Он уже давно чувствует себя грязным внутри и снаружи, пропитанный алкоголем, наркотиками и спермой. Он уверен, что у него никогда не получится смыть с себя этот запах улицы, грязных подвалов и испражнений, сколько бы времени он не провёл под водой, он всегда будет чувствовать себя мусором.

Голова слегка кружится и он какое-то время просто сидит на месте, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он смотрит на свои перебинтованные запястья и осторожно проводит пальцем по тонкой материи, слегка надавливая и чувствуя, как под ними жгутся открытые раны. Зейн медленно прокручивает в голове события того вечера и на какой-то миг ему становится стыдно за случившиеся, за то, что Гарри видел его таким: жалким, отвратительным, лежащим в луже собственной крови. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь спросил у него, зачем он это сделал, он бы не стал объяснять, не желая видеть эту показное сочувствие на лице и пустые обещания, что всё обязательно можно исправить, он давно перестал верить в положительный исход.

— Ты уже очнулся, — слышит он мягкий женский голос и переводит взгляд на вход, где стоит невысокая женщина в белом халате, на вид ей ещё нет сорока и она очень тепло улыбается, глядя на него. — Как замечательно, теперь мы сможем познакомиться. Мистер Стайлс совсем не оставил нам информации о тебе. Меня зовут Кейтлин, я твой лечащий врач. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она проходит в палату и садится на один из стульев поодаль от его кушетки, он замечает у неё в руках несколько листов бумаги.

— Мистер Стайлс, это Гарри? — игнорируя последний вопрос, спрашивает он, не узнавая собственный голос: слишком спокойный и тихий.

— Да, если тебе так удобнее, — отвечает она и достаёт ручку из кармана своего халата. — Теперь мне нужно узнать, как зовут тебя?

— Зейн, — тихо отвечает он, после чего прочищает горло и увереннее добавляет. — Зейн Малик.

Женщина записывает его имя на листок, и он невольно пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз, кто-то интересовался его полным именем.

— Вы знаете, это необязательно, — начинает он и Кейтлин отрывает взгляд от своих бумаг. — У меня всё равно нет страховки, чтобы позволить лечение, поэтому я сейчас лучше уйду.

— Зейн, всё в порядке, мистер Стайлс наш самый влиятельный спонсор и все расходы уже оплачены, тебе не о чём беспокоиться, — говорит она. Зейн действительно не знает, что возразить, он не заслуживает к себе такого обращения, теперь ему становится стыдно, что он доставил Гарри столько проблем, ведь проще было, если бы его выбросили в канаву, позволив медленно умереть, а не помещали в отдельную палату. — Мы сделали тебе переливание крови и почистили организм, ты проспал несколько суток, и теперь будешь идти на поправку.

Он молчит, пытаясь осознать сказанное, и всё также смотрит на свои перебинтованные руки, и даже не замечает, когда она подходит к нему. Кейтлин осторожно берёт его руку и отсоединяет трубку, что вела к капельнице.

— Я зайду позже, — говорит она и Зейн слышит тихие, шаркающие шаги, отдаляющиеся к двери.

— Чуть не забыла! — она останавливается, и он невольно поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, что ему ещё скажут.

— Вчера заходил Луи и принёс тебе кое-какую одежду, она лежит в тумбочке, если ты захочешь переодеться, — она снова улыбается. — У тебя очень заботливый парень, Зейн, тебе с ним повезло.

С этими словами Кейтлин выходит из палаты, оставляя Зейна совершенно растерянным. Он садится на кровать, касаясь голыми ступнями холодного пола, и открывает тумбочку возле кровати, доставая оттуда вещи.

На его худом теле эта одежда смотрится большой: футболка, словно велика на пару размеров, штаны свободно болтаются, что приходится покрепче затянуть шнурок, он надевает носки, ботинки и толстовку, замечая, что помимо вещей в тумбочке ещё находится пачка сигарет и зажигалка. И хоть он не понимает, какого чёрта к нему, подобранному с улицы наркоману, относятся так хорошо, он радуется находке и убирает её в карман, чувствуя насколько сильно ему нужно покурить.

Зейн спускается на лифте в самый низ и проходит по коридору в направлении выхода, ориентируясь на пожарные указатели. Он незаметно проскальзывает мимо стойки регистрации, что находится в фойе, и выходит на улицу, где его тут же обдаёт холодным декабрьским ветром. Он немного ежится от дискомфорта, но желание курить перебивает все ощущения и он достаёт сигарету, подкуривая и глубоко затягиваясь, так, что тут же чувствует слабость в теле и приятное головокружение.

— Зейн, — слышит он голос и поднимает взгляд, натыкаясь на мальчишку, стоящего в нескольких метрах от него. На Луи тёплая куртка и шапка, он переминается с ноги на ногу и удивлённо смотрит на парня перед собой. — Что ты тут делаешь? На улице же холодно!

Малик усмехается и делаёт ещё одну затяжку, наслаждаясь приятным никотиновым дурманом.

— В палатах запрещено курить, — отвечает он и Луи подходит ближе. — Спасибо за одежду и сигареты, это было... мило.

Он пожимает плечами и снова делает затяжку, Луи молчит и они стоят в тишине, пока Зейн не выбрасывает окурок в сторону.

— Моя одежда всё ещё у тебя? — спрашивает он.

— Зейн, тебе надо вернуться в больницу...

— Мне нужны мои вещи, я не просил меня спасать, — отвечает он, слегка повышая голос.

— Ты перерезал вены в моей ванной, что же ещё я должен был делать?! — Луи кричит на него и Зейн не может ничего поделать, а только усмехается.

— Бросить в канаву, выкинуть на улицу, да хоть скинуть в мусорный бак!

— Тогда прости, что я поступил как нормальный человек, — выкрикивает он и, разворачиваясь, идёт к выходу с территории больницы, Зейн идёт за ним, несмотря на всё желание уйти куда-нибудь подальше, ему нужны его вещи, нужна доза, что лежит в куртке, и деньги, чтобы купить ещё.

Когда они подходят к машине, Луи садится на переднее сидение и Зейн залезает на задние, тут же встречаясь с удивлённым выражением лица Гарри.

— Какого чёрта он тут делает? — Гарри слегка повышает голос, глядя на Луи. — Он должен был оставаться в больнице, зачем ты его забрал?

— Да не забирал я его! — Луи закрывает лицо руками, Зейн готов поспорить, что сейчас ему очень хочется кого-то ударить.

— Я сам ушёл, — отвечает он. — Мне нужны мои вещи, и я сразу же исчезну.

В машине повисает молчание и Зейн не может выносить на себе взгляд Гарри, который словно прожигает его насквозь.

— Поехали уже, — бормочет Луи и Гарри, тяжело вздыхая, поворачивается обратно к рулю. Он делает погромче радио, и они без разговоров едут домой.

***

Зейн чувствует себя плохо, пока они едут в машине, он старается не придавать этому значения и просто сворачивается на сидении, ощущая, как его тело бросает то в жар, то в холод, но когда они поднимаются на лифте, у него начинает кружиться голова и он цепляется за стену, чтобы не упасть. Гарри и Луи стоят впереди него, и поэтому не замечают, что парень бледнеет. Когда лифт останавливается, и они оба выходят в коридор, Зейн пытается сделать несколько шагов за ними следом, но его организм слишком слаб и он, спотыкаясь и не успевая ни за что ухватиться, падает на пол.

Он открывает глаза второй раз за день, и думает о том, что лучше бы он умер, но вместо этого видит белый потолок, и не проходит и секунды, как он слышит, словно вдалеке, доносящиеся эхом голоса. Зейн чувствует прикосновение чего-то влажного ко лбу, потом к щекам, его протирают мокрым полотенцем, и он внезапно понимает, насколько сильно хочет пить, хрипло, еле разборчивым шёпотом говоря: — Воды.

Он всё также не может разобрать голоса, но через некоторое время ему помогают приподнять голову и он хватается за стакан, жадно выпивая всю воду так, что небольшое количество стекает ему по подбородку. Сильная рука помогает ему сесть на кровати, и он зажимает уши, пытаясь избавиться от этого вакуума, что давит на него изнутри. Когда он открывает глаза, чувствуя себя немного лучше, то видит встревоженное лицо сначала Гарри, что сидит рядом с ним, а потом и Луи.

— Я говорил, что ты должен был остаться в больнице, — начинает Луи.

— Ненавижу больницы, — отвечает Зейн и чувствует, насколько ему неловко, он быстро окидывает взглядом комнату, совсем не похожую на ту, которая принадлежит Луи, но она такая же аккуратная и выглядит дорого. — Можно мне мою куртку?

— Ты никуда сейчас не пойдёшь, — встревает Гарри и Зейн не может сдержать слабую улыбку.

— Мне просто нужна моя куртка, — тихо говорит он, стараясь избегать взгляда Гарри. — Луи, ты не мог бы мне её принести.

Он видит, как парень закатывает глаза и нехотя встаёт со своего места, выходя из комнаты, и Зейн тут же жалеет об этом, потому что всё также продолжает чувствовать на себе взгляд Гарри.

— Мне очень жаль, что я доставляю вам столько неудобств, — начинает он и, пересиливая себя, смотрит на лицо парня, тот выглядит весьма напряжённо, сосредоточенно рассматривая Зейна, сейчас он выглядит даже немного старше, чем показался на первый взгляд. — Я сегодня же уйду, и больше вас не побеспокою.

— Луи был очень напуган тем, что ты сделал, — произносит Гарри, не обращая внимания на его слова, и Зейну хочется спрятать голову в песок, как пугливому страусу, он чувствует на себе пронзительный взгляд, словно пытающийся прочитать то, о чём он думает. Где-то внутри ему хочется выложить перед Гарри всё: рассказать про свою ужасную жизнь, про все провалы и про то, как одним только своим появлением Гарри поселил в нём надежду и тут же разрушил её, ему хочется рассказать про каждый свой раз, когда он доходил до пика и пытался себя убить, а его спасали, но он молчит. Они сидят так некоторое время, и Зейн облегчённо вздыхает, когда слышит, как открывается дверь и заходит Луи.

Малик неловко шарит по карманам и, когда нащупывает заветные несколько таблеток, не может сдержать улыбку. Он знает, что ему нужна доза, конечно, одна таблетка ненадолго избавит его от мучений, но всё же он надеется, что на какое-то время это поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше, поэтому тут же кладёт её в рот и разжёвывает, чувствуя расползающуюся горечь.

— Твою мать, что за дерьмо ты принял? — он слышит высокий голос Луи и не может сдержать улыбку на лице.

— Не знаю, но это поможет мне, сейчас всё будет в порядке, — бормочет он и закрывает глаза, ощущая, как его накрывает волной расслабления и в голове появляется приятная пустота.

— Ты уйдёшь, немедленно, — сквозь пелену в сознании слышит он голос, кажется, это Гарри, но он не может разобрать точно. Он всё также сидит с закрытыми глазами и наслаждается легким, тянущим покалыванием в каждой мышце, что заставляет его открыть глаза и улыбнуться от того, насколько это приятно.

Сейчас Зейн безвольный: он не может сказать ничего против, не может сопротивляться, когда его грубо тянут за руку, стаскивая с кровати, когда ему суют в руки обувь и он медленно обувается, а после беспрекословно надевает свою куртку.

Зейн не может понять, что с ним делают, он находится сейчас в совершенно другом измерении и поэтому, когда его выводят на улицу, он только и делает, что спотыкаясь идёт вперёд, не обращая внимания на машины и других прохожих. Он сворачивает в какой-то закоулок, и, спотыкаясь о гору мусора, падает на землю, упиваясь своим наркотическим экстазом.

***

Ещё до того, как Зейн ушёл из дома и нарвался на кучку хулиганов, принудивших его к минету, он помнит, как впервые стал сомневаться в своей ориентации. Он помнит, как все вокруг говорили, что мальчикам положено любить девочек, но когда он смотрел на угловатые мальчишечьи коленки и затылки с короткими волосами он чувствовал внутри себя то, что не давало ему с тем же восторгом смотреть на длинные девичьи косы и только начинающие формироваться округлости их тел. Конечно, он понимал, что с ним что-то не то, но он боялся озвучить любую мысль, которая бы могла обнажить правду.

Если его когда-нибудь попросят рассказать, как всё начиналось, как он появился на улице — он расскажет, но опустит тот факт, что с самого начала, когда он только стоял на коленях на грязной земле и делал свой первый минет одному из тех старших ребят, ему действительно, чёрт бы его побрал, это нравилось.

***

Когда Зейн начинает приходить в себя, он чувствует, как его осторожно кто-то пинает по ногам. Он начинает шевелиться, чтобы посмотреть, кто стоит перед ним и слышит грубый мужской голос.

— О, живой! — следом раздаётся мерзкий хохот и Зейн слышит звон стеклянных бутылок. Он садится, прислоняясь спиной к стене, тело начинает бить мелкий озноб и он оглядывается по сторонам, замечая неопрятно одетого мужчину, что стоит неподалёку и роется в одном из мусорных контейнеров. Вокруг уже темно и он смутно помнит, как здесь оказался, но, когда воспоминания в полной мере восстанавливаются в его памяти, ему хочется заплакать от собственной ничтожности.

Он поднимается и спотыкаясь бредёт к главной улице. Ему некуда идти, не к кому обратиться за помощью. Последняя возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни потеряна и Гарри теперь ни за что не захочет его увидеть. Почему он вообще должен хотеть этого? Зейн усмехается от этой глупой мысли и дрожащими руками вытаскивает из кармана куртки сигареты и зажигалку. Он закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь. Ему кажется, что он движется к метро, но пройдя несколько улиц узнаёт съезд на парковку возле дома Гарри.

Он опускает взгляд на свои перебинтованные запястья, что торчат из-под грязных рукавов куртки, и не сдерживаясь начинает громко смеяться. Ему кажется это безумно забавным, что все вокруг стараются его спасти, даже те, кому не должно быть дела до его существования, но уже слишком поздно. Если он не может убить себя сам, его убьёт это чувство, что небрежно закралось к нему внутрь в тот момент, когда он увидел Гарри. Зейн никогда не верил в сказки и тем более знал, что в реальной жизни такого не случается.

Он выбрасывает окурок на обочину и бредёт вперёд, стараясь не думать о тёплой и ухоженной квартире, в которой находится Гарри. Декабрьский ветер задувает под куртку и пробирает до костей, Зейн обхватывает себя руками, стараясь хоть немного удержать оставшееся внутри тепло, но это не помогает, и он прибавляет скорости, чтобы быстрее укрыться в тёмной подземке.

***

Грязный пол в небольшом тусклом помещение застелен потрёпанными матрасами с явными следами от крови и рвоты. Пара девушек, прикрыв глаза, сидят у стены, одна из них гладит другую по руке, осторожно проскальзывая кончиками пальцев по коже вверх и вниз, их лица абсолютно расслаблены и ничего не выражают, им хорошо. Зейн тоже хочет, чтобы ему стало хорошо, но почему-то уверен, что это не то, что сможет доставить ему удовольствие. Не такое, как прежде.

Зейн подходит к подоконнику возле забитого досками окна, рядом стоит небольшой обшарпанный табурет, и он садится на него прижимаясь спиной к еле тёплой батарее. Какое-то время в комнате ничего не происходит, он сидит и пытается согреться, но тело всё равно знобит, он знает, что это подступает ломка, но всеми силами старается не думать о ней. Он рассматривает разрисованные баллончиками стены, разбросанные по полу шприцы, иголки, куски ремней и верёвки, которые использовали как жгуты для вен, он замечает несколько обгоревших ложек и прочий мусор и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, резко вспоминая чистую больничную постель и запах медикоментов, который он так ненавидел, когда был маленьким, но теперь он кажется одним из самых приятных запахов. 

Парень достаёт из кармана купленный на все деньги от Бена пакетик с героином и крутит его в руках, медленно обдумывая, что не стоит его растягивать на несколько раз, а развести всё сразу. Здесь его никто не будет спасать, никому не будет дела, когда он загнётся в предсмертных конвульсиях, здесь, в этом старом подвале он действительно смог бы умереть. Но какое-то странное чувство держит его, заставляя чувствовать отвращения ко всему происходящему, каждой клеточкой кожи он словно сопротивляется, чувствуя, что ему тут совсем не место.

Он достаёт сигарету и закуривает, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь растянуть удовольствие, представляя себя там, где его никогда не будет. Он видит просторную гостиную, стены выкрашены в нежный кремовый цвет, подходящий по тону к такой же чистой мебели. Он чувствует приятый запах чистоты, свежего белья и уюта, ничем не похожий на тот гнилой смрад, что окружает его сейчас. 

Он видит лицо Гарри — открытое и улыбающиеся, он запомнил этот взгляд, словно смотрящий сквозь него и успокаивающий каждый раздражённый нерв. Гарри поправляет волосы и садится на диван и Зейну так хочется сидеть рядом с ним, обнимать его и просто находится рядом, чувствуя, что им дорожат, но это так глупо. Он открывает глаза, снова ощущая это ужасное отвращение и накатывающую тошноту. Таким отбросам как он положено лишь гнить в подвалах — это проносится у него в голове и он усмехается, сжимая пальцами завёрнутый в целлофан героин.

Дверь в помещение шумно хлопает и внутрь заваливаются ещё несколько парней, не старше самого Зейна, возможно даже младше. Их трое, но один совсем не держится на ногах, полностью повиснув на плечах самого коренастого из троицы, они, не смущаясь обстановке, заваливаются на пол, не морщась и не кривясь, когда касаются руками грязи, пропитавшей матрасы и начинают доставать что-то из карманов. Зейн отводит взгляд и сильнее сжимает между пальцев свой героин.

Первый раз он попробовал героин, когда ему было немногим больше восемнадцати, нюхнул на какой-то вечеринке, почувствовал приход и последовавшее расслабление, самое долгое спокойствие, какое знал его разум. Он вернулся еще за одной дозой и в итоге стал колоться, а не нюхать. Где-то внутри у него ещё оставалась та часть, что просила остановиться, поэтому Зейн старался не переступать черту окончательно, стараясь заменять героин чем-то слабее. Казалось бы, у обычного человека, такой процесс должен был отнимать все жизненные силы, высасывать их через иглу с каждой новой дозой, но он словно был неподвластен этому, как он считал, это просто везение и рано или поздно его должно накрыть по полной, оторваться за все разы. И если бы его нашли с иглой в руку где-нибудь в подворотне, то только бы обрадовались кончине, разве кому-то есть дело?

Он открывает глаза, когда слышит истошный визг и после голос срывается до хрипа и резкого кашля. Парень, что был самым слабым из троицы, теперь сидит оперевшись на стену и кричит, заламывая руки и извиваясь. Один другой старается прижать его к стене, пока третий нагревает в ложке героин. Это абсолютно не новое для Зейна зрелище, но именно сейчас от него становится особенно хреново. Он ещё раз крепко сжимает пакетик с наркотиками пальцами, а после осторожно открывает его и подцепляет щепотку, растирая порошок по дёснам. Этого мало, чтобы удовлетворить желание, но достаточно, чтобы хоть немного перебороть ломку. Какое-то время он ещё слышит хриплый стон, но буквально через мгновение парень замолкает и Малик переводит взгляд на парней, видя, как один из них вводит дозу в вену. На руках у парня отвратительные синяки и кровоподтёки, место укола уже явно используется не в первый раз и вокруг покрылось грубой подгнивающей корочкой. Впервые Зейн чувствует, что его начинает тошнить. Он видит, как парень вздрагивает и снова начинает кричать, словно у него открылись новые силы, но это отнюдь не прилив жизни. Через несколько секунд он замолкает и кашляет, когда изо рта начинает течь пена. Тело заметно ослабевает, и второй парень хватает его за плечи, начиная трясти, но Зейн понимает, что тут они уже ничему не помогут, это передозировка.

Зейн поднимается со своего места, откладывая героин на подоконник и идёт к выходу. Он чувствует, что с него достаточно.


End file.
